


💜

by saretus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretus/pseuds/saretus
Summary: Noct finds her still under the influence.





	💜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/gifts).

The truth is a terrible thing.

It’s a notion she adheres to, believes in, even as the drugs submerge her in a wild heat that blossoms from her groin.

She’s _throbbing_ within seconds. Distantly, she knows she would have preferred to keep each strip of clothing that’s torn from her frame, would have preferred all those scientists and sponsors to not feast hungry eyes on the expanse of her body, the sweat beading along the smooth skin of her breasts.

Instead, she spreads her legs, panting like a bitch in heat, head tilting back for the taking, pussy _leaking_.

One fucks her face. Another takes her from behind and keeps a slippery palm hard against her aching clit. She climaxes once, twice, and still sobs and screams for more.

Its debasing and terrifying. Some part of her rational mind returns to her, acknowledges the events as they transpire. She doesn’t want Noct to see her like this. She’ll break free first, she must—

She’d planned to trim her nails. They were growing too long and she liked practicality. She supposes the length serves a purpose now, digging into the eye sockets of the man currently meshing their lips together.

Noct finds her just as she’s picking a gun up from the ground.

She makes quite the sight: her stance opens her crotch, lets the cum ooze from her opening to drip down her legs. Her skin glistens with sweat and blood, dignity thrown to prioritise offensive advantage; she turns the moment she hears the quietest of sounds, breasts heavy and twinging with the sudden movement, and freezes the moment she sees Noct.

“I-Ignis…” Noct is speechless. Her sword hangs loosely in her grip. She takes one step forward. Another.

Ignis opens her mouth to explain—

Then Noct kisses her.

The drug lurked. It quietly fanned the heat in her belly, pooled moisture under her tongue.

It roars to a bonfire when Noct backs her up to the wall. Her breasts squish against Ignis’ own; a shaky hand fumbles at loose hair before the princess tugs harder, demanding, to allow for a deeper kiss.

“Not fair,” Noct mumbles. Fingers jump to Ignis’ crotch, exploring the burning. “You’re _mine_.”

Jealousy, Ignis thinks, head thumping against the wall as Noct starts roughly fingerfucking her. The fire doesn’t allow for reasoning, only a gasped, “_yours_—”

Noct thumbs her clit, and Ignis comes.

Ignis’ consciousness swims.

Noct makes her come another three times, making her eyes roll and body convulse against the wall. Afterwards, she remembers Noct repositioning her gently, before flashes of blue and screaming and screeching metal littered the air.

Noct stands by the door when her mind clears. She’s lethargic; she reaches to her front and pats along her own exposed belly. It takes a moment to realise Noct follows the motion with haggard eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Noct whispers.

She will not let Noct feel that way. “For what?” she asks and covers her nipple line with an arm.

Noct doesn’t push. Ignis doesn’t give her a reason to.

She thinks Noct knows she remembers, but it becomes an unspoken thing, like the fact that she must take birth control pills in the morning. It’s preferable even when Noct tries to gauge her mood with what transpired, to see if Ignis needs to talk.

“I just need clothes,” Ignis murmurs, gentle in her delivery, silent in her need for silence. Her body doesn’t feel like her own.

Noct doesn’t answer for a moment. Then her arms wrap around Ignis, solid and warm and comforting.

Ignis closes her eyes, and does not cry.


End file.
